This invention relates to a tone improving device for a stringed musical instrument. The invention is applicable to stringed instruments of the type in which the strings extend over a bridge which rests on the table of the instrument and are secured to a tailpiece.
It has been found that, with stringed musical instruments of the type to which the invention relates, the tone produced by the instrument is adversely affected if an excessive downward force is exerted by the bridge. The instrument tends to sound "gagged". This is believed to be because the table of the instrument is unduly pre-stressed so that it cannot vibrate satisfactorily. The problem is particularly acute in cases where an instrument which was originally intended to be fitted with gut strings is restrung using wire strings of the substantially higher tensions used with the latter.
It is an object of the invention to provide a tone improving device for a stringed musical instrument of the type to which the invention relates, which device can be adjusted so as to optimise the downward force exerted by the strings on the bridge so that maximum tone production and projection from the instrument can be achieved whatever the type of strings fitted to the instrument.